Life
by SilkStar
Summary: Drabbles in the life of Uzumaki Naruto and Uchiha Itachi.
1. Meeting

**Hey! After such a long time, I'm back! I've learned to stick to one-shots or stories that are multi chaptered but don't have a lot of chapters. . Anyways, hope you enjoy this!**

**Title - Life**

**By SilkStar8**

**Summary - Drabbles in the life of Uzumaki Naruto and Uchiha Itachi.**

**Disclaimer - This will be the only one in the whole story. I do not own!!!**

**Warnings - Female Naruto, non!massacre, some ooc**

**XxX**

Meeting

Uzumaki Naurto was three when she first met one Uchiha Itachi. She had been running away from some chunnin when she stumbled into the clearing where Itachi was attempting to master the sharingan. He ook no notice of her as he continued to spar against an imaginary opponent. She watched in awe as he ducked, dodged, and attacked.

Naruto was brought back to reality when she heard the rustle of underbrush behind her and realized she was still being pursued. Stifling a yelp, she quickly dashed across the clearing, diving behind a tree, just as three shinobi burst through.

"Uchiha-kun," one of them said. "Have you seen a blond girl? About this tall tanned skin, blue eyes, and three whisker marks across each cheek?" Itachi merely gave him a blank look. After a few long seconds, the chuunin stuttered nervously, quickly backing away and leaving with his companions.

Figuring it was now safe, Naruto popped out from her hiding place, giving Itachi a beaming smile. "Ne, ne, arigatou! For not tellin' 'em and stuff!" she smiled broadly, the whisker marks on her cheeks stretching. "I'm Uzumaki Naruto! Who're you?"

He ignored her, turning away to resume his training. She pouted, bottom lip jutting out, and crossed her arms.

"Fine!" she huffed, turning and stomping away angrily.

She came back the next afternoon, sitting at the edge of the clearing and watching him train.


	2. Promise

**Title - Life**

**By SilkStar8**

**Summary - Drabbles in the life of Uzumaki Naruto and Uchiha Itachi.**

**Disclaimer - This will be the only one in the whole story. I do not own!!!**

**Warnings - Female Naruto, non!massacre, some ooc**

**XxX**

Promise

She was five and he ten when she promised that she would be his bride. As he surged through the ranks, they saw each other less and less. Now that he was a chuunin, preparing for the jounin exams, they saw each other only once a week, if that. This time, they had seen the other for two and a half weeks.

"It's not fair!" she yelled. "Why are you so busy?!"

Itachi looked at her, eyes softening slightly. "My parents have been trying to set me up with an Uchiha female."

"Eh?" she tilted her head in confusion. "What's that mean?"

"They are trying to set me up with someone they want me to marry in the future."

"Hm...ne, what's marry?"

"It's a promise. To be together, no matter what happens."

"But, you're only ten aren't you?"

"Yes. But having a betrothed almost guarentees that I will have a wife and children one day."

Naruto frowned. "That's doesn't seem very nice. What if you don't like her? Don't you get to pick someone?"

"I could. But there is no one i like."

"Except me, ne?" Itachi nodded, agreeing with her statement. "'Kay, I've decided! One day, I'm gonna marry you! It's a promise!" she then proceeded to place a sloppy, wet kiss on his cheek before scampering away. Itachi stared after her.

Three days later when he saw her again, he returned the favor, placing a small kiss on her whiskered cheek.


	3. Otouto

**Title - Life**

**By SilkStar8**

**Summary - Drabbles in the life of Uzumaki Naruto and Uchiha Itachi.**

**Disclaimer - This will be the only one in the whole story. I do not own!!!**

**Warnings - Female Naruto, non!massacre, some ooc**

**XxX**

Otouto

She was eight when she first met Uchiha Sasuke. It was her first day that the Academy and she was walking with a bounce in her step. As she turned a corner, however, she bumped into someone and landed on her bottom, letting out an "oof."

"Ah! Gomen!" she exclaimed, rubbing her back of her head sheepishly as she looked up.

"Watch where you're going dobe!" the male voice growled back at her.

"Teme! I'm not a dobe!" he ignored her as he pushed past. She pouted angrily.

Her day took a turn for the worse when she not only found out that they were in the same class but that he was Uchiha Sasuke, Itachi's otouto.

'Taku! Why does 'tachi have to hav such a meanie for a little brother?' she thought. 'Hmph! Well just cause he is doesn't mean I'm gonna go easy on him!'

Her conviction led to a strong rivalry between the two. It also had an unfortunate side effect: Sasuke developed a crush on the oblivious, headstrong blonde. She thought he was a weirdo who looked like he was sick all the time, what with his red face.

~*~

Four years later she became a genin and was placed on Team Seven with Uchiha Sasuke and Haruno Sakura. She hated both of them: Sasuke because he was a teme and Sakura because she was his fangirl. their sensei was Hatake Kakashi, a lazy pervert who was never on time. Her despairs were heard all the way in the Hokage Tower where the Sandaime merely chuckled at her predicament.

She complained to Itachi about them while he listened on with mild amusement. When she finished, all he told her was, "Kakashi-sempai is strong and Sasuke has potential."

All she did was pout before asking for a spar.


End file.
